Something Happened
by MissRiceball
Summary: Harry isn't the man he used to be. Set after DH. I DON'T OWN HP.
1. Chapter 1: The Second Offense

She fell to the floor in slow motion. Her rear smacked the tile floor of the tiny little kitchen first, followed by her right hand in an attempt to support herself, the other flying to her busted lip. Her eyes were squinted in pain, tears dampening her eyelashes. She parted her fingers from her lip, and upon seeing fresh blood, she averted her eyes to Harry in shock.

He stood towering above her, his broad chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. His knuckles were red and swollen from striking a woman's skin. His face showed no remorse, only anger, and a sort of satisfaction for showing her his dominant position in their relationship. He clenched his fists and curled his lips into a fierce snarl.

Time resumed at a normal pace. Lina scrambled to grasp the counter to hoist herself up off the dirty, cold floor. "Harry…" she whispered, her wide blue eyes moistening. She looked at him with a pleading expression, begging him to explain what he did and why he did it. The pain in her lip had started to subside, but the throbbing and swelling had not ceased. Harry suddenly grabbed her arms and yanked her to him, her face inches from his.

"I told you not to ever speak his name again! EVER!" he roared, his voice rattling her ears. She felt his hands squeeze her arms tighter with every word, and she squealed in pain. He tossed her away, and she gripped the edge of the counter again. Harry turned away from her quickly, ran his hands through his hair, and bolted off to their bedroom.

Lina stood silently, leaning against the linoleum surface. Her breathing was shallow, her reddish brown hair askew. She gently pressed her fingers to her lip, and winced when the soreness struck. The blood tasted metallic and bitter on her tongue, and she started to think about what just occurred. It had been months ever since Ron had left Hermione for a simple muggle girl, leaving his family astounded and alone. It had torn Hermione apart, and even after many visits for tea and consolation, she still was a broken woman without him. Harry was enraged, and forbade Lina to ever speak of him again. At least, when Harry was around to hear it.

But something was wrong, and Lina had sensed it. This was maybe her second offense, and at the first one Harry had disappeared for two days, leaving in a raging and screaming fit. When he was returned, he was cold and hard, and barely showed affection towards her. Ever since Ron left, Harry had grown aloof and less sympathetic. Even though he had lived with no parents, was raised by bitter guardians, and had suffered the loss of many friends and people who truly cared for him, he still managed to be just as caring and valiant, and had successfully managed to suppress his demons. However, this even had turned Harry into something mean and hateful. Something angry, coarse and rough. This was not the man Lina fell in love with.

The blood had finally clotted, and Lina was brought back to the present by the aching of her bare feet. She cautiously tiptoed to the bedroom, where she found Harry asleep. In the bathroom she cleaned and healed with wound with a healing charm. She washed her hands of the blood and fixed her tangly hair, and gingerly slipped under the covers, facing away from her husband.

"What has happened to him?" she thought silently as a salty, warm tear rolled down her nose.

**What do you think? :) please leave a review and tell me if you'd like more.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

Lina's eyes fluttered open the next morning just in time to notice Harry kissing her temple before he left to attend his duties at the Ministry as an Auror. She watched his cloak disappear around the doorway and the bright green light from the Floo powder peek into the hallway. She lingered in the sheets for a moment, recollecting in her thoughts what took place the night before. Lina rolled out of the king sized plush bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

Her bottom lip was still a bit swollen, but the mark itself was barely visible. "I need to see Hermione," she thought, tenderly pressing around the inflated wound. She showered and dressed into something more presentable, and after whipping up some tarts to give to Rose and Hugo, apparated to Hermione's front door.

Lina knocked gently and was greeted by a sullen and tired looking Hermione. "Lina," she said quietly, adding a weak smile, "how nice of you to drop by." "

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," Lina said urgently and stepped in the door. "There's something about Harr-"

"Aunt Linaaaaaa!" two childish voices yelled from the top of the stairs. Two red-headed, freckle faced, adorable children, one a girl and the other a little boy, ran excitedly down the staircase and collided into her, gripping her with their tiny arms and hands. "Rosie! Hugo! My little darlings, how are you!" Lina knelt and gave each of them a sweet peck on the cheek and rummaged in her bag for their treats.

"Auntie Lina, where's Uncle Harry?" Hugo prodded, and as Lina gave them each a tart she gently explained that he was away at work fighting "big bad wizards". They giggled and ran up to their rooms again, their mother scolding them for not having enough manners. "Always say thank you when people give you treats, children!" she called after them. Lina took her hand. "Hermione, I need to talk to you about Harry." She pulled her into the living room. Lina noticed the smudgy purple color around Hermione's eyes, and her unusually skinny frame. Her hair was limp and extremely dry and frayed. Lina opened her mouth to speak about Harry, but she paused and instead drew Hermione into her arms.

'"Lovey, please. It's killing me to see you like this. I know you're hurting, but you look terrible, and Harry and I are both on edge constantly. Hermione, he smacked me just for saying his name. Merlin knows we already defeated a You-Know-Who years ago, we don't need another one."

Hermione immediately appeared alarmed at Lina's mentioning of the domestic violence. "Harry hit you?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she pulled away from her embrace. "Lina, this is unacceptable! That isn't like Harry at all; he would never harm a woman unless it was life-threatening." Her eyes switched back and forth to Lina's eyes and her puffy bottom lip.

"Hermione, please, just don't tell anyone. I'm worried too. Harry's been so touchy ever since Ron left." Hermione winced at the sound of his name, and she felt a serious aching blanket her heart. "I don't know what to do," Lina continued. "Even after years as a child of being mistreated and malnourished by his only remaining family, he still didn't have that much resentment for them. Or even Lord Voldemort, and he murdered his fucking parents."

Hermione sighed deeply. "You're right, it is rather peculiar. I vaguely remember Harry being this irritable whenever he was wearing Salazar Slytherin's locket, but there aren't any of those around, thank goodness." She thought furiously, processing Harry's actions and interpreting them into something explainable, but she fell just short. "Perhaps you just need to ask…talk to your husband. Communicate. Do whatever you can Lina. I don't want your relationship to end up like mine," she said with a sad and sarcastic giggle at the end of her statement. Lina sighed deeply and hugged Hermione again. "Hermione, I love you like a sister, and Harry loves you even more. I understand that he's protective of you. But please, for all of our sakes, worry about yourself. Don't fret over this, and I mean it. You have enough toil to deal with."

As Lina stood before Hermione, she squeezed her shoulders, and inadvertently squeezed a small out of Hermione as well. Lina smiled back, and was reminded of the children by their squeals and giggles upstairs. She stared at the ceiling and said, "Do give the children a kiss for me? Remember, I'm here for you. I'll be back soon."

"I'm here for you too, Lina," Hermione called as Lina strolled out the front door. She turned back and gave a wink before apparating back into the living room of her own cottage.

Lina landed directly in front of the couch, and when she fought back the weak wave of nausea and dizziness, she found Harry sitting right in front of her, his eyes piercing into hers, his jaw clenched, his hands shaped into fists. "Harry, what's wrong…?" Lina asked, puzzled.

"Where were you." Harry demanded, the tone of voice signaling that it wasn't just a question, but an order.

"Hermione's…why does it matter?" Lina set her bag on the end table slowly, her eyes never leaving Harry's face, intently examining the powerful look that he was throwing her without mercy.

"You need to tell me where you're going from now on. I want to know. I don't care how." He responded with a thick coat of forced authority and hardness in his voice, and Lina was frightened and confused. "Harry, what do you mean? I've never had to do this before!" She clenched her fists herself and raised her voiced, determined to make a stand and to show Harry that she wasn't something to be ordered around. " I don't know why you're acting this way, but I'm sick of it, and ever since Ron left Hermione-"

Lina was utterly unable to finish as in a half of a second Harry slammed her against the wall and pressed a hand to her mouth.

"I told you to never say his name again," he spit out through gritted teeth. His green eyes were aflame with fury, and Lina wilted under his gaze. "Ronald Weasley is the dirt between a goblin's toes. He is the hair on Dolores Umbrige's arse. He is a slimy, rotten git, and I forbid you to speak of him again, under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

Lina felt her eyes sting and grow hot, and a tear swam down her cheek onto Harry's fingers. She shut her eyes and nodded weakly. Harry pressed against her hard for a second before pushing himself off her and storming away. Lina stood stock still before her body heaved with sobs. She placed her hands over her mouth and sunk to the floor, feeling so hurt, so afraid, and so lost.


End file.
